tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ridge
| SP Time = 0:15:00 | SP Cost = 5 }}The Ridge is the fourth location that you will explore on the island. It is unlocked after you have explored the Cave. This is one of the first few locations that you have to explore and it introduces several key elements in the game such as health, stats, and buildings. *Unlocks Rainwater Tank and Hammock. *Unlocks Location Palms. *Unlocks Package. *A story marked with "*" means that the outcome depended on your decision. Walkthrough Evil Eyes Story (Triggered: 18/110 ) *Your party of survivors continues to explore even when night begins to fall. *Shadows grow taller and taller and you have more and more trouble crossing the terrain. #REST #CAMP #*You feel you have to give up and make a camp. *As you gather the wood for a fire, you catch a glimpse of bloody red eyes moving in the dusk. *No one seems to notice them. *: #WARN #*You warn the others of the danger lurking. You all start paying more attention to your surroundings. #*Good call. #*CONTINUE #SILENT #*You keep silent in order to prevent panic and continue to be on your guard. #*Good call. #*CONTINUE *The night has finally settled and you all crowd around the campfire. *Then something attacks! A survivor is grabbed and dragged away! *Quickly, do something! #NOISE #*You make a terrible racket to scare the assailant away. #*CONTINUE #STICK #*You grab a stick from the fire and whirl it through the air to scare the assailant away. #*CONTINUE *It works! The survivor is released! *Whatever attacked you runs off into the woods. *PHEW *The survivors praise your quick thinking. You are a hero to them. *They will be much more willing to follow you. *Survivors get +1 *OKAY *Tip: Survivors have 4 skills: , , and . *Skills tell you how good a survivor is at a specific activity. Always use the best survivors for the job. *GOT IT Rainwater Tank Story Triggered: 24 or 28 ~ 36/110 ) '' *One of the most important things in a survival situation is a source of fresh water. For now you will have to be content with a simple rainwater tank. *ON *You can build Rainwater Tank. *TIP: A steady source of fresh water will have an immediate effect on your survivors! *Building the Rainwater Tank will upgrade all the skills of your survivors by +1. *You can find it in the build menu. *GREAT '''Package Story' (Triggered: 75 ~ 77/110 ) '' *Look, a package has been washed ashore! Maybe there is something useful inside! *TIP: The package lets you watch an ad and rewards you with free . *Tap package to get . *COOL '''Hammock Story' (Triggered: 87 ~ 89/110 ) '' *Let's build a hammock to rest your weary legs. You will be able to carry much more after that. *OKAY *You can build Hammock. *TIP: The Hammock is a House building. This type of building expands your resource cap. *COOL *Expanding your resource cap is important for the progress in the game, so try to prioritize it. *OKAY '''Lights Story' (Triggered: 97 ~ 103/110 ) *The ridge provides a lovely overview of your surroundings. *You lay down under a tree to rest. When the sun starts to set, you begin your descend back to camp. *Then something disturbing catches your attention… #WAY #WHAT : *In the distance you see a faint light flying through the evening sky. *Could it be a plane coming to your rescue? *CLOSER *You make your way along the edge of the ridge to get a better look at the light. *CONTINUE *You manage to reach a better vantage point when the light suddenly disappears into thin air. *You feel uneasy. That can't have been an airplane. What was it? A natural occurrence? A weather balloon? Or a UFO? *Scared and puzzled you return to camp. *OKAY Pack Story (Triggered: 110 /110 ) *Value pack available until supplies last! *TIP: The value pack includes a premium character, a bunch of gems and healing potions at a 50% discount. *An epic deal for half the price! *COOL Additional Stories Bad Apple Story Triggered at the completion of foraging the Apples. *A survivor picks up an unripe apple and eats it. After a while, you hear complains about stomach ache. *A survivor gets -10 . *GREAT 10 *TIP: In the top left corner of the survivor cards is the Health bar. It represents the good health of your survivors. *Accidents, poisoning, sickness and fighting can lower it. If Health drops below 0, the survivor becomes bedridden and must rest in the Survivors menu. *You must wait for the survivor to get better or you can speed up the healing using gems. *OKAY * Build the Hammock Story Triggered at 5/50 when building the Hammock. *The builders work hard at the building site, but the progress is still very slow. What do you do? #CRITICIZE #*You criticize the builders, tell them they are lazy. #*The workers become distracted and soon an accident happens. #*A survivor hits his finger with a hammer stone. #*A survivor gets -10 . #*OUCH 10 #[MOTIVATE] #*You motivate the builders, tell them they are doing great. #*OKAY #*The motivated workers manage to save 20 rope. #*You gain +20 . #*NICE Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations